Grimoire of Zero (2018)
Grimoire of Zero is an anime television series based on the light novel series by Kakeru Kobashiri. It originally aired in Japan between April 10, 2017 and June 26, 2017, consisting of 12 episodes. The series was released in North America on Blu-Ray by Sentai Filmworks on June 26, 2018. English Vocal Cast 'Main Cast' *Amanda Lee - Zero *Jason Douglas - Mercenary 'Secondary Cast' *Chelsea McCurdy - Albus *David Wald - Holdem *Ian Sinclair - Thirteen 'Minor Cast' *Carl Masterson - Knight (ep5), Old Hunter (ep1), Sorcerer (ep12) *Chaney Moore - Infidel (ep8), Kid Dark Red Hair (ep4), Slave Lady (ep3), Sorcerer (ep11), Villager (ep1), Villager Maroon Dress (ep2), Witch (ep12) *Greg Cote - Hoodlum (ep1), Kingdom Knight (ep7), Knight (ep8), Servant (ep9), Sorcerer (eps5, 12), Sorcerer Chin (ep11), Villager (eps1-2) *James Belcher - Knight (ep8), Priest (ep1), Sergeant (ep5), Sorcerer Old (ep10), Villager (ep2) *Jay Hickman - Angry Husband (ep8), Deer Beastfallen (ep7), Narrator, Secretary (ep12), Servant (ep9) *Jeremy Gee - Farmer Tomato (ep2), Mercenary Voices (ep5), Rogue Witch (ep7), Soldier Guy, Sorcerer (eps10, 12), Villager (ep1) *Joanne Bonasso - Ghost (ep11), Mercenary's Mother (ep1), Pink Demon Fairy (ep1), Sorcerer (ep11) *Joe Daniels - Baker (ep4), Bowman (ep8), Innkeeper Black Vest (ep3), Liquor Salesman (ep7), Sorcerer (ep5), Sorcerer Brown, Villager (eps1-2) *Joel McCray - Innkeeper Prettyboy (ep3), Mercenary Voices (ep5), Servant (ep9), Sorcerer (eps11-12), Tiger Beastfallen (ep7), Villager (ep1) *John Gremillion - Church Knight (ep7), Inspector Mustache, Mercenary Voices (ep5), Mustache Merchant (ep1), Sorcerer (ep11) *John Ramirez - Noble Fop, Sorcerer (ep11), Villager (ep1) *John Swasey - Bear Beastfallen (ep3), Knight (ep8), Pig Beastfallen (ep7), Sorcerer Dead Meat (ep5) *Josh Morrison - Cow Beastfallen (ep7), General, Innkeeper Old Man (ep3), Mercenary's Father (ep1), Sorcerer (ep10), Villager (ep2) *Kalin Coates - Baby Albus (ep8), Ghost (ep11), Kid Light Red Hair (ep4), Little Girl (ep12), Young Mercenary (ep1) *Katelyn Barr - Ghost (ep11), Infidel (ep8), Rogue Witch (ep7), Shop Girl (ep3), Sorcerer (ep11), Villager (eps1-2), Witch (ep12) *Kim Prauss - Rochelle (ep7), Shop Girl (ep3), Witch (ep12) *Kyle Colby Jones - Badger Jerk (ep4), Frog Beastfallen (ep7), Hoodlum (ep1), Looter Scar (ep5), Sorcerer (ep11), Villager (eps1-2) *Luci Christian - Ghost (ep11), Infidel (ep8), Kid Green Vest (ep4), Lady of the Evening (ep1), Slave Lady (ep3), Sorcerer (ep11), Villager (ep2) *Luis Galindo - The King, Villager (ep1), Villager Bald (ep2) *Marcy Bannor - Granny Long Braid (ep2) *Margaret Lewis - Sorcerer Braid *Mark X. Laskowski - Black Bear, Fat Bald Creep, Hoodlum (ep1), Knight (ep8), Rogue Witch (ep7), Sorcerer (eps5, 11), Villager (ep2) *Melissa Pritchett - Sorena *Michael Wronski - Hoodlum (ep1), Knight (ep8), Mercenary Voices (ep5), Soldier Dude, Sorcerer (eps10-12), Villager (eps1-2) *Natalie Jones - Lady of the Evening (ep1), Slave Lady (ep3), Witch (ep12) *Ned Gayle - Servant Boy, Sorcerer (eps11-12), Villager (eps1-2) *Patrick Marero - Hoodlum (ep1), Sorcerer (ep11) *Ricardo Contreras - Ebelboar, Hoodlum (ep1), Sorcerer (ep11), Villager (ep2), Wolf Monster (ep12) *Rob Mungle - Village Mayor (ep2) *Shannon Reed - Man Stupid Facial Hair (ep8), Sorcerer (eps5, 11-12), Villager (eps1-2) *Steven Fenley - Knight (ep5), Rochelle's Father (ep7), Servant (ep9), Villager (eps1-2) Credits Grimoire of Zero Episode 1 2018 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 1 Credits Part 1 Grimoire of Zero Episode 1 2018 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 1 Credits Part 2 Grimoire of Zero Episode 1 2018 Credits Part 3.png|Episode 1 Credits Part 3 Grimoire of Zero Episode 2 2018 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 2 Credits Part 1 Grimoire of Zero Episode 2 2018 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 2 Credits Part 2 Grimoire of Zero Episode 3 2018 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 3 Credits Part 1 Grimoire of Zero Episode 3 2018 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 3 Credits Part 2 Grimoire of Zero Episode 4 2018 Credits.png|Episode 4 Credits Grimoire of Zero Episode 5 2018 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 5 Credits Part 1 Grimoire of Zero Episode 5 2018 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 5 Credits Part 2 Grimoire of Zero Episode 6 2018 Credits.png|Episode 6 Credits Grimoire of Zero Episode 7 2018 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 7 Credits Part 1 Grimoire of Zero Episode 7 2018 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 7 Credits Part 2 Grimoire of Zero Episode 8 2018 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 8 Credits Part 1 Grimoire of Zero Episode 8 2018 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 8 Credits Part 2 Grimoire of Zero Episode 8 2018 Credits Part 3.png|Episode 8 Credits Part 3 Grimoire of Zero Episode 9 2018 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 9 Credits Part 1 Grimoire of Zero Episode 9 2018 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 9 Credits Part 2 Grimoire of Zero Episode 10 2018 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 10 Credits Part 1 Grimoire of Zero Episode 10 2018 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 10 Credits Part 2 Grimoire of Zero Episode 11 2018 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 11 Credits Part 1 Grimoire of Zero Episode 11 2018 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 11 Credits Part 2 Grimoire of Zero Episode 11 2018 Credits Part 3.png|Episode 11 Credits Part 3 Grimoire of Zero Episode 12 2018 Credits Part 1.png|Episode 12 Credits Part 1 Grimoire of Zero Episode 12 2018 Credits Part 2.png|Episode 12 Credits Part 2 Grimoire of Zero Episode 12 2018 Credits Part 3.png|Episode 12 Credits Part 3 Category:Anime Category:2018 Anime